I do worry
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: What happened after the ALW 2004 movie. This isn't the normal Chrisine comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is another poto fanfic. enjoy_**

It had been at least seven months since that fateful night when she had been made to choose between the man she thought she loved and her angel. Now, as she sat by the window looking on onto the De changy estate, she wondered if she had made the right choice. Yes, in the end she had chosen the infamous "Phantom of the Opera"; but he had allowed her to leave with Raoul, her childhood sweetheart. She could have argued and stayed with him, but instead she took the life of a countess, married to a noblemen instead of a musical genesis, among other things.

"Are you alright, Little Lotte?" her new husband asked, standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly and turned to glance at him, before returning to the window.

"I was just thinking." She replied, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled and walked toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"About what?" he asked again. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and laid her hand on top of his.

"It's more like remembering." She explained, still looking out onto the garden.

"Then what are you remembering, Little Lotte?" he chuckled, stroking her hair. She wasn't sure if she should continue; what if it upset him?

"Him." She finally whispered, no louder then a mouse's squeak. She felt his grip on her shoulder's tighten and his breath caught in his throat.

"Why would you think of that monster, Christine?" he finally asked. She frowned, and let go of his hand.

"He is not a monster, Raoul. He is a man, just like you. " She snapped, turning away from him. He laughed harshly.

"A man does not act like IT did, Christine. " he replied, removing his hands from her shoulders. She stood up, with her back to him.

"He is just misunderstood. You only saw one side of him, Raoul. " She argued.

"Well, if that is just one side. I don't want to see the others." He replied, crossing over to his desk. She bowed her head as she started to silently sob. She wouldn't be having this discussion with her angel, if he were here. They were both silent for a while.

"I don't see why you think about him, Christine. That part of our life is over, now. We can move on, and not have to worry about him." He finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"That is just it, Raoul. I do worry about him, almost everyday. Not if he is going to come, searching for me. But if he is alright or if he is sick or hurt." She replied, wiping her tears away. She didn't hear him walk to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Madam Giry will take care of him. I'm sure of it." He muttered, laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled weakly and nodded. Her old ballet instructor would take care of him.


	2. Go away, Madam

**_here is chapter two_**

"**Erik, please. This is uncalled for." Madam Giry scolded as she tried to pull the blanket off of one of her oldest friends. He didn't respond, but still kept an iron grip on the blanket as he kept it pulled over his head. **

"**Leave me be, Madam. Allow me to wallow in my defeat." He finally replied, looking up at from over the blanket, so all she saw were his awkward colored eyes. She gave one last tug before giving up and sitting on the edge of the bed. **

"**Erik, what am I going to do with you?" she muttered, looking up at the ceiling. There was no reply as she sat there. **

"**You know I care about you, Erik. You're like a brother to me, even more like a son." She explained, brushing the creases out of the sheet. **

"**I'm sorry for acting so childish, Madam Giry." He finally said, pulling the blanket down off of his head. She smiled and patted his hand. **

"**I know, Erik. But you have to learn that love is complicated, very complicated." She said. He lowered his eyes as if he was a small child being punished. **

"**Please don't give me that look, Erik. You know I don't like it." She muttered, smiling weakly at him. He smirked as he sat up straight. She leaned over and cupped his face in her hands. **

"**You're so much like a child. Why can't people see that?" she muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. **

"**They don't understand me, Giry. They don't want to understand me after what happened with Christine." He replied, bowing his head. She grabbed the blanket before he could he could withdrawn within it. **

"**No, Erik. You're going to talk to me or I'm not leaving." She snapped, pulling the blanket completely off the bed. He growled softly at her, but made no further complaint **

"**Are you hungry at all, my little phantom?" she asked, holding the blanket up and laying it at the end of the bed. He nodded as he sat there, leaning against the headboard. **

"**Good, I'll be back soon with food." She replied, starting to head for the secret passage way. He nodded and reached for the blanket as she disappeared through the shattered mirror. **


	3. Uproar

The opera house was in a complete uproar over the reopening the upcoming week. The mangers were hurrying about, making sure everything was prefect.

"Ah, Madam Giry. Isn't it grand?" Monsieur Frimin said, as she hurried, heading toward the kitchen.

"What is, sir?" she replied, stopping abruptly.

"The vicomte and Mademoiselle Christine. They are returning for the grand reopening." He replied. She felt her heart drop.

"Why are they coming?" she asked quietly.

"He is the patron. It is his duty to be here." Monsieur Andre replied. She smiled weakly. She bowed slightly.

"I have to go. Many important things to do." She said, hurrying off the kitchen before they could stop her. How was she going to tell Erik about this? He already knew about the opening and he had agreed to attend, but in completely secrecy, of course. The kitchen was completely deserted. She looked through the cupboards for anything that she didn't have to cook. She finally found thing s to make a couple of sandwiches and a few apples. She bundles them up into a cloth and quickly, but quietly made her back down into the catacombs.

"Erik?" she called as she stepped in his lair. He didn't respond. She sat the bundle on top of the organ and walked over to the bed.

"Come now, Erik. Get up, you've been in bed for the last month and a half." She ordered, patting the lump in the bed that covered with the blanket. It grumbled something in Persian and hand came out and swatted at her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I thought we already went through this." she snapped.


End file.
